1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including a pick up cap with its shape in compliance with a socket body.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional electrical connector assembly is shown in FIG. 4. The electrical connector assembly includes an electrical connector having an insulative body 2 with spaced rigid walls 23 fixably attached to respective corners so as to define a substantially rectangular receiving space 24 for receiving an IC package (not shown), and a pick up cap 3 having its shape in compliance with the insulative body 2 for engaging with the insulative body 2 of the electrical connector. A pair of aligning keys 5 and 6, having a predetermined height thereof, is often attached to the insulative body 2, with its function of ensuring that the IC package is correctly mounted onto the electrical connector.
A problem, however, with the electrical connector assembly is that such a pick up cap 3 can not be assembled onto the insulative body 2 of the electrical connector due to the existence of the aligning keys 5 and 6. Further, the pick up cap 3 can not be held in position by side edges 32 formed to engage with a free region defined between spaced rigid walls 23 of the electrical connector. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector assembly to resolve the above-mentioned shortcomings.